Gaming devices such as slot machines have entertained the public for over a century. While the fundamental concept behind slot games has remained relatively intact, the manners of computing, displaying, and participating in modern day slot games have changed dramatically. One force driving these changes is technological advancement, such as the advent of computers and video capabilities. Another driving force is human nature, as the participants of such gaming devices demand continual excitement and stimulation. It is therefore important in the gaming industry that gaming innovations continue to be rolled out to the participating public.